Dk64rules (series) II Part 1: Love is in the Air....and so is Trouble!
Prologue Dimentio: Ugh, I hate this! If she's gonna digest me, she'd better do it! Freaking 3 years! Ruka: Well, I've been here for ten years. Dimentio: Oh, shut up! Dk64rules (series) II Part 1: Love is in the Air....and so is Trouble! Written by Dk64rules Starring... Sixty Four (Age 16) Amy Cerato (Age 16) Dimentio (Age N/A) Ruka (Age N/A) Eight Bit (Age 17) WARNING: THIS PART OF DK64RULES (SERIES) II CONTAINS CONTENT THAT MAY BE UNSUITABLE FOR USERS UNDER 13. Chapter 1: In the City Dk64rules: Hey, I'm back to officially narrate, so let's see where our hero is. appears is a restaurant called "Le Meilleur" Amy: So, back then, was I really trying to eat you? Sixty: Oh yeah, totally. I was, like, completely freaking out. What a crazy summer. DK: Aah, that's nice, it's a date. Sixty: Well, what else should we talk about? Dimentio: Maybe talk about getting me outta here! Ruka: Oh, pipe down. Dinner's coming. Dimentio: Dinner? Ruka: Do you know why Amy likes to eat? It's because she has too. I eat the stuff that comes in; I'm a gelatinic mass, after all. Dimentio: Eeww.... DK: Okay.....Well at least the void is sealed....wait, what's that?! Eight Bit: Gaaaaarrrrrghh.....I'm....free! Where are those.....lovers.....I..want...to...rip...their...bodies...apart...! DK: Uh oh! Eight: Where's...Mick...Cool?! Mick Cool's Spirit: Right here, sir. Eight: I need you....to destroy....Sixty....before....he.....does...Amy.. MC's Spirit: Does what with Amy? Eight: Oh....you...don't...understand.... MC's Spirit: ....Wait....you don't mean....that kind of "does Amy"....do you..? Eight: I do. MC's I'll get right on that destroying thing, sir! Eight: Heheheh....good. S flies off into the lights of the city Chapter 2: Havoc in the Streets MC's S: I wonder if the Micool Guy reincarnation spell works to solidify me... MC's S: gibberish-like chant Mick Cool: Hey, I'm solid! Yahoo! Now to destroy my ex-friend! until bumping into a guy named J.C. J.C.: Heyish, you like bumpingish into peopleish? Mick Cool: Who the hell are you? J.C.: I'm J.C., and I'm a bitish maddish at youish right nowish. Mick Cool: Fine, if you want me gone, I'm going. Cool walks towars Le Meillur Mick Cool: The restaurants name is The Best? Catchy name. walks in Sixty at door: Um, Amy, I uh....gotta take a leak. Be right back. runs out the back door around to the front, strangles M.C. Mick Cool: Ack! Six..ty! Sixty: Why are you here?! How are you solid again?! Mick Cool: Gack! Ei.. Sixty: Ei? What the hell is Ei?! Mick Cool: Ei...ght. Sixty: Eight is trapped in the void! He has been for 3 years! Get out of here and let me enjoy my date! Mick Cool: Be..hind....you....Gehck! Sixty: Wha-? jumps out of the way of a pulse blast Eight: You like the Pulse Rifle and its energy blasts? Sixty: Eight?! Eight: Yes, that's my name. Alive I am, darkness I have. Sixty: I'm on a date! Get your little accomplice and get away! Eight: Oh, you speak of Mick Cool? Yes, he is quite the accomplice. Maybe he would be helping you right now if you didn't leave him for his death 3 years ago. Sixty: Go away! Eight: I intend to stay right here. Sixty: Then leave me alone! runs back inside Amy: Hey, no one said you were competing for World's Longest Bathroom Break! Sixty: We have a problem. Eight and Mick Cool are outside. They escaped! Amy: Gasp! Dimentio: Yes! Ruka: Yeah! Dimentio gets to leave! No more sharin' food! Dimentio: Ahem? Ruka: Heh heh... Dimentio: I can't leave. There's no way out! Ruka: You could always take....Uvula Rapids. Dimentio: Huh? Sixty: Let's fight them! Like old times, Amy! Amy: In "old times" I was captured. Sixty: Consider this moving up a step on the warrior staircase, Amy: Oh, you. run outside, where Eight and M.C. are waiting Eight: Amy, long time no see. Amy: I'd rather not see you. Eight: If you took my hand in love back at the void 3 years ago, maybe this wouldn't be happening. Sixty: You shut your trap, bastard! Eight: Make me. Chapter 3: Trouble Starts and Evil Arises Ruka: The Uvula Rapids are a hidden set of rivers that will propel you out of the mouth. Dimentio: And I have to punch the uvula for this to happen? Ruka: Yes. Dimentio: Why didn't you say "Make her puke?" Ruka: That's too, um, unappealing. Sixty: Fine. I will make you shut up! throws a punch at Eight, Eight jumps up onto a tall building Eight: Get them! Seven, Eight, and Nine jump down Seven: I'm the Brave One. Eight: I'm the Tough One. Nine: I'm the Scary One. Sixty: ......Maybe we should go, Amy. Amy? ran home 5 minutes ago Sixty: Gaaaaah! starts running, and the clunky armored knights are much slower Eight: Argh! fires the Pulse Rifle 5 times in Sixty's direction Sixty: Whoa! dodges a blast Sixty: Gaaah! barely dodges another Sixty: Swish! dodges another with no effort Sixty: Oh crap! closely slips under another blast Sixty: Oh No! Dimentio: Ok, let's do this. Ruka: Okay, I'm gonna stay inside. punches the uvula, and the rapids rise Dimentio: Uhhh.....Hmmmm....This looks... Dimentio: DANGEROUS!! rapids blast Dimentio out of Amy Amy: Blaaah! regains his normal size as fresh oxygen fills his lungs Dimentio: Goodbye, silly girl. blasts Amy out of her house, onto the street Amy: Ow! Dimentio: No running now, girl. Amy: Aaaaaah! What happened to Sixty? What is Eight's new evil plan? Will Amy survive Dimentio's torment? Read Part 2. Category:Fan Fiction Category:NextGen Games, inc. Games Category:Chapters Category:Subpages